


Best Part of Waking Up

by keelywolfe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is not a morning person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! I like to write a little porn for my birthday. Hobbits always give gifts for their birthday. ^_^

* * *

Bilbo was not, as one might call it, a morning person.

Oh, he liked mornings well enough. Breakfast was always worth getting up for and there was something to be said about getting a good wash before getting into fresh clothes for the day. Why, he was quite chipper once he was up and no one could say he wasn't happy to get on with the day once he was out of bed.

The key was only to allow Bilbo to get up on his own time.

That was an endless struggle, for while Bilbo was still curled up in the warm blankets, Thorin would already have gotten up, gone out to swing a sword with Dwalin, had breakfast, walked down to the mines to inspire the workers a bit, gone over any morning reports that Balin might have for him, and then come back to Bilbo, who would still not be showing signs of life.

And while Thorin was generally amused – and occasionally irked – at Bilbo's complete lack of urgency to leave behind the comforts of bed, he had, to Bilbo's complete annoyance, found other ways to wake him. 

Tickling the end of his nose with a braid, for instance, might get him an eye cracked open and a bleary glare. When that didn't work, he'd flip the blanket off Bilbo's feet. His feet were hardly ticklish, but his ankles were vulnerable and Thorin was wont to give one a good bite if Bilbo was being particularly belligerent that day.

Spry enough to dodge any protests, even so, Thorin had to be quick to avoid get a kick in the face. He held Bilbo down, biting and licking his ankle messily until Bilbo squealed, "Stop it!! Stop! I'm awake! Stop!"

"I don't believe you," Thorin mumbled, pinning Bilbo firmly and rubbing his bearded face against the sensitive hollow behind his knee until Bilbo yelped in protest.

Bilbo hooked his other knee behind Thorin's neck and pin his head between his legs. "Now I have you!" he said triumphantly. The tickle of warm breath against his thigh as Thorin chuckled made short work of that and Bilbo scowled down at him. "I don't see how that is funny."

"You say that as if I might wish to escape," Thorin punctuated it with a wet kiss against the leg closest to his mouth, his tongue lingering against soft skin even as Bilbo shivered.

"You....oh," Bilbo gulped, quivering, his legs loosening their grip enough to allow Thorin to make his way higher, his mouth a wet, soft touch against bare skin as he nuzzled a path up the inside of Bilbo's thigh. "You wanted me to get out of bed," Bilbo sighed, his legs sprawling apart at Thorin's gentle nudge.

"I said no such thing," Thorin denied and Bilbo bit his lip at another damp kiss, climbing higher still as Thorin breathed warmly against him, saying, "I only wanted you awake."

"I am...I am awake," Bilbo managed, reaching down with a shaky hand and finding Thorin's head, fingering the long strands of hair. They dragged against his bare skin in a ticklish caress of their own, silky curls that pooled over his thighs and belly as Thorin shifted to crouch over him, his mouth finding a new path on his belly...and completely avoiding the place Bilbo very much wished he'd find.

"Are you?" Thorin crooned, blowing a cooling stream of air across wetted skin before lapping his way lower. His chin grazed the very tip of Bilbo's cock where it lay against his belly, his beard startlingly rough against the skin, enough so that Bilbo squeaked aloud, his hips lurching upward of their own volition, as if so desperate for a touch that even a coarse Dwarven beard would do.

"I...oh....am I...what?" Bilbo asked dazedly, another startled whimper escaping him as Thorin rubbed his cheek firmly against his hardened length like a cat. That bristled touch made Bilbo quiver helplessly, his knees jittering as Thorin repeated it, adding the softest, wet kiss to the very tip before drawing back down, abrading Bilbo's most sensitive skin with a whiskery stroke.

"You do not sound awake," Thorin whispered and perhaps Bilbo might have offered an indignant reply to that if Thorin hadn't chosen to press his tongue against his tip, sliding between foreskin and that little ridge in a wicked circle. His hands were firm on Bilbo's hips, holding him down as incoherent pleas spilled out of his mouth without a hint of indignation when Thorin repeated the slippery little flicker of tongue.

Oh, that was entirely unfair, Bilbo squinched his eyes closed. He'd _taught_ Thorin that and to have it used against him like this was..."...oh, that's lovely," Bilbo babbled, struggling against Thorin's grip, his hips trying to rise despite Dwarven strength. He found his legs hooked over Thorin's elbows, leverage stolen, and the best he could manage was digging his heels into Thorin's ribs as though spurring on a unruly pony.

Babbling lapsed into a loud wail as Thorin finally parted his lips and simply took in Bilbo's length in a hard, wet suck. Drawing him in deep until he bumped softly against the back of his throat, deep enough to feel Thorin swallow around him. The tight ripple of it against the head of his cock had him grappling urgently at Thorin's hair, wrist deep in the silky mess of it.

He might have come away with a handful of it if Thorin hadn't reached up and pressed a thumb into his palm, loosening his grip. Instead, he guided Bilbo's hand to the back of his head and left it there in silent command. Some distant, wry part of Bilbo's mind that wasn't simmered into incoherence noted that of all the lovers he'd had, only Thorin managed to command whilst on his knees.

Still, it was a command Bilbo would eagerly obey, hips rising as he gave a stilted little thrust into the warm, wetness of Thorin's mouth. Again, and Thorin made an impatient sound deep in his throat, his hands pushing beneath Bilbo to grip his backside demandingly.

"All right, then," Bilbo muttered aloud, tightening his grip on the back of Thorin's head and pushing up sharply. Thorin let out a short, startled sound, breathing loudly through his nose as Bilbo thrust up again, riding the slick roughness of Thorin's tongue as it curled against him.

"Oh....oh," Bilbo grunted, low, hips jerking and he could feel Thorin swallowing around him, feel the wet, hot slide. Barely, Bilbo managed to lift his head, eyes slitting open. He had to see, simply had to, the sight of his cock prying Thorin's mouth wide, his lips swollen and shiny with spit. Cheeks hollowing and filling as he sucked, beard ruffled and wild. He looked gloriously debauched and Bilbo had to let his head drop back against the bed, already straining with the need to come.

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered, groaning as Thorin hummed softly around him. The slick-slide of his mouth was dragging him over, inexorably. "Thorin," Bilbo repeated, words struggling free, and Thorin took him down so deeply he could feel the press of his nose against the soft thatch of his wiry hair at the base, hot breath rustling.

"Thorin…" Bilbo groaned again, one word that slipped from him, despite his struggles to say more. Close, he wanted to say, garbling out a warning before he spilled over that eager tongue. Lovely, he couldn't quite murmur, and surely it was true, from his blue eyes, half-closed and hidden behind dark lashes, to Bilbo's own hands pale in the gleaming darkness of Thorin's hair, heavy ropes of it circling his hands and wrists. Perfect, he was far past saying, the hot, wet perfection of his mouth, though the memory of Thorin's first clumsy attempt at sucking him was one to be cherished.

"Love," Bilbo choked out, that single word spilling out of him in a harsh cry, though if it were a pet name or an exclamation or even a curse, Bilbo had not the wits to explain. His heels flexed and dragged against Thorin's back, desperate for purchase as he arched up and came, spilling in hot, wet pulses into the sweet hold of the mouth surrounding him. He felt as much as heard Thorin startle, nearly choking and here was a hint of that lovely artlessness, the messy spill of seed and spit over Thorin's lips as he struggled to swallow the lot of it down.

Bilbo fell back gracelessly into the blankets, legs dangling akimbo where they were held and he could only watch with a glassy-eyed stare as Thorin released him, wincing at the cool air against his wet skin and yet, that was easily forgiven by seeing Thorin catching the overflow of his seed with a large finger, wiping it from beard and lips and licking it away. Bilbo watched, mouth agape, as Thorin sucked the pearly wetness of semen from his broad thumb, his eyes shadowed and his gaze hot.

Those rosy, swollen lips, still shiny and wet, were like a beacon, one that Bilbo lurched towards, catching Thorin's mouth with his own. His lips were stinging hot and puffy, his tongue moving against Bilbo's eagerly, sharing the salt taste of his spending as if it were a lovely wine. Bilbo lapped the remnants from his tongue as though it were, stole their mingled taste from Thorin's mouth.

Between them, he could feel hands fumbling at clothes and then the nudge of Thorin's shaft against his belly, smearing wetness against him and Bilbo reached down and ran his thumb over the tip, gathering that glossy fluid. He rubbed his wet thumb over Thorin's mouth, painting it shiny wet again and he did not need to see those blue eyes widen to know he had shocked Thorin.

Shocked, but Thorin did not resist when Bilbo took his mouth again, sucking on his lower lip, adding yet another flavor to their combined taste.

"Love," Bilbo murmured it against his mouth and this time, it simply felt like a statement, a truth. This was love, and there was love, and Thorin was his love, all things true at once. 

Thorin exhaled shakily, cupping Bilbo' face in his broad palms and tender kisses turned suddenly fierce, his mouth was taken and plundered and the sheets were suddenly again cool beneath his shoulders, Thorin heavy above him. The press of his cock against Bilbo's belly was urgent, riding the leaking damp of his eagerness. Getting a hand between them was no mean task, yet Bilbo managed, curling his hand around the heavy length, soothing Thorin's choked cry.

"There we are," Bilbo crooned as Thorin spilled hotly over his hand, sagging his not inconsiderable weight against Bilbo. It hardly matter, Bilbo was entirely content to hold him close, breathing in quick, shallow breathes for a time so long as he was allowed this. Soon, too soon in Bilbo's mind, Thorin seemed to realize Bilbo was wheezing beneath him, and he rolled to the side, sprawling into the rucked up blankets and sheets.

Bilbo rolled after him, propping his chin on Thorin's chest and ignoring his grunt of protest. "Do you believe I am awake now?"

"Mmmhmm," Thorin mumbled and his eyes were closed, lashes a dark smudge against his cheek.

"Yes, yes, quite awake," Bilbo said, a touch louder. He sat up and gave Thorin a prod at the side with a rude finger. "Awake and ready to begin the day, what was it you had planned for us?"

Another low murmur with less sound than even before and as Bilbo sat waiting, mumbles slipped into snoring. In no short time at all, Thorin was sound asleep in the wreck of their sheets, trousers undone and his clothing and hair mussed. With muttered complaint, Bilbo shook his head and tugged the corner of the blanket from beneath Thorin's hip, drawing it up over the both of them. He snuggled into the hollow under Thorin's arm, sighing contentedly as a strong arm slid around him, holding him in close.

Not at all a morning person and perhaps this day the both of them could see if the noon might serve them better. 

-fin


End file.
